Energy-saving lamps can use light emitting diodes (LEDS) as luminous elements. Such luminous elements can be excited to emit light even by small currents. Operating devices for luminous elements with filter circuits are already used according to the prior art, however, these still require a relatively large filter at the input.
With the prior art, in the case of measurements of the line-related and also radiated emitted interference, it can also occur that the permitted limit values are exceeded. In particular, emitted interference can also occur because of the presence of a separation of potential within the operating device.